Will It Last?
by LilyPotter1
Summary: The sequel to my story We're Just Friends, Right? L/J after they get together. will they last (they do duh) does it last for a while? can they go from friends to lovers in one night of realization? If you havent read the first one then go read. remember
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I have decided to make a sequel to my "We're Just Friends, Right?" series. Its about James and Lily going out and (duh) if it lasts. Obviously according to the books it does but what happens before. Can they go from hate to love in just one night of realization?  
  
  
  
Will it last?  
*OnCe AgAiN*  
  
  
  
"James, do you have my charms homework?" I asked shifting through the piles of books and parchment between us on the table.  
  
"I did, but the dog ate it." James answered warily.  
  
"You don't have a dog," I informed him.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Sirius," smiled James  
  
"Oh god." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Arf!" barked Sirius running around the room.  
  
"Can't you guys ever be serious?" I complained.  
  
"Sirius is always Sirius." joked James.  
  
"That is soo old," said Remus.   
  
"You guys! Come on, OWLS are in two weeks and I can't find the stupid charms homework! You guys are so immature and I will be surprised if you guys pass anything but the 'being stupid' class!" My finally nerves came to its end and I blew up. I put my head on the table.   
  
"You guys! It's been very stressful for her since.. well 'it' happened" Jenn scolded them quietly.   
  
It had been very stressful since he killed them. Like a week after Christmas I got a letter from the Minister of Magic. It said my parents had been killed but my sister, Petunia, was okay since she wasn't home at that time. After I got the letter I went to my dorm and just sat there. My grief was beyond crying. My dad.. and mom were dead. My mom was never nice to me, I think she hated me, but oh how much my daddy loved me and I him. After a while I fell asleep and saw my dad in a dream. He said "Don't worry dear I will always watch over you. Go on with you life and be all you can be but just don't ever forget me. I love you and don't waste too much of your time crying over me and your mom." Then I woke up and cried. For the next month I was sad and withdrawn crying all the time. But I did what my dad said and was trying to live my life again to the relief of my friends. They were very worried about me and if I would be okay.  
  
"Lils? Hello? Here it is I didn't mean to upset you baby," said James handing me the piece of parchment with my charms essay on it. "Sorry you know how much I bite at charms.  
  
"That's okay. I'm sorry," I sighed my temper fading away. Just then Michelle came storming in.  
  
"What's up Shell-Bell?" asked Sirius.   
  
She threw him a dark look and said, "Cant you guess?" When we shook our heads she continued. " That lying cheating a****** broke up with me! Can you believe it? Me! The best looking and best dressed girl in the school!"  
She ran up to the dorm.  
  
"Aint she modest!" laughed Sirius.  
  
"She'll get over it," added Ara. "I hope."  
  
"Good-night you guys. And girls." I added seeing the pretend horrified looks on Jenn's and Ara's faces.   
  
***Remus POV***  
  
Ever since the dance Lily and James had been inseparable. You would always see James with his arm around Lily. There was a rumor that they even went to the bathroom together, but I think Sirius started that. He had been kind of shunted to the side once Lily and James started going out. Sirius and James had been best friends and they did all their pranks together. I kind of miss hanging out with James as much as we used to. He was half the crazy wacko brains and most of the plans. Oh well.   
  
"Are these robes clean?" asked James picking up robes off the floor. "Oh well." He pulled the robes over his head backwards and inside out and walked towards the bathroom. Sirius and I cracked up. He turned around and glared. "What?"   
  
"Well, first of all those are mine but that doesn't matter, second they are dirty, third they are inside out and fourth they are backwards," explained Sirius helpfully.  
  
"Where is your head this bright sunny Saturday morning?" I questioned grinning.   
  
"Tomorrow is Lily's and mines sixth month anniversary and I haven't brought her anything yet. Come with me to Hogsmeade and help me. She reminded me a week ago and I forgot." James groaned.   
  
"Okay!" We replied gleefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: If you think I should continue this sequel, review. If you don't, review.   
- Lily_Potter   
  
  
  
  
Be A Man Or A Woman Or A Harry Potter Fan And Review!  



	2. *PrEsEnT(as in gift)*

A/N: Hi! Sorry this is sooo short! I own nothing really. Please don't mind spelling mistakes and such because the program I use doesn't have spell check. If you want to be my beta reader email me at Klassykid12@juno.com   
  
  
  
Will It Last?  
*PrEsEnT*  
  
  
***Sirius***  
  
"None of this stuff seems right. It's not the same anymore. It has to say 'I love you'." James whined. "Not literally Sirius." He groaned when I picked up a t-shirt that said 'I love you,' with a blank for the name.   
  
"Fine how about those bracelets?" I asked.  
  
"Its Lily."  
  
"So?" Remus and I were trying our best but he wasn't making it easy. "Just chill out. Get her some flowers and candy."  
  
"But, that's not special." sighed James. "Its not even original."  
  
"She wont care. Like you said, its Lily." I reassured him.   
  
  
  
***James POV***  
  
Lily and I were out on the grounds. She looked so beautiful. She had stars in her eyes. We walked with my arm around her to the lake. There I transfigured a leaf in to a bench. I smiled and we sat down. She rested her head on my shoulder all the while in silence.  
  
"Happy 6th month anneriviresity." I smiled. "These are for you."  
  
"Thanks James." she said looking at the dozen of lilies and roses and the box of candy I handed her. "I got you a present." she smiled slyly. She reached up and softly held my face and kissed me tenderly full of love.   
  
"Is that all?" I grinned.   
  
"No." She shook her head.   
  
  
***Ara's POV***   
  
"I am soooooooo bored." I whined.  
  
"Lets go spy!" Sirius said brightly.   
  
"Ummm... No." said Jenn.  
  
"Come on Jenn. You're no fun." I pouted.   
  
"Remember Last time we spied?" she asked. I remembered. It wasn't like Michelle was around anymore anyway so we wouldn't get caught.  
  
"What is her problem anyway?" Sirius said reading my mind as he glanced over at Michelle hanging all over some seventh year.  
  
"She's to good for us now." Jenn rolled her eyes. "Least that's how she acts." That's true. Ever since she started hanging out with Georgey or whatever she's been blowing us off and stuff like that, plus she hasn't been very nice.   
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. If you have any ideas or suggestions or you want to be my beta reader email me at Klassykid12@juno.com thanks  
  
Lily_Potter  
  
  
Be A Man Or A Woman Or A Harry Potter Fan And Reveiw!!!!!!! Pretty Pretty Please With Sugar On Top!  



	3. *LoVe Is StRoNg BuT hOw StRoNg Is It ReA...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter is pretty long. How can some authors write such long chapters? I gave all some of the main characters last names. Hope you like it! I would like to thank all my reviewers and anyone who reviews this chapter.   
  
  
  
  
Will It Last?  
*LoVe Is StRoNg BuT hOw StRoNg Is It ReAlLy?*  
  
  
  
  
  
***Jenn POV***  
  
"Oh nooo!" I groaned as we walked in to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Ahem. Good afternoon. Like I mentioned last time we will be doing a group research project. Listen for your name as I call the groups." Dumbledore announced when everyone was sitting down.  
  
"Okay first group. Fred Lawsky, Michelle Smith, and Mark Sect." Michelle smiled and winked at Mark. They were going out but it didn't matter because Michelle never talked to us anymore.   
  
"Jenn Arden, Remus Lupin, and Beyonca Brown." Remus smiled at me.  
  
"James Potter, Chelsea Homes, and Brittany Young." James groaned and got up and walked over to the two girls.  
  
"Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Nick."   
  
Everyone got in their groups and Dumbledore said we would all be doing the same topic- Animal transfiguration.   
  
***Sirius POV***   
  
"So should we go to the... um what-cha-ma-call-it?" I asked Lily joking.  
  
"Sirius come on." Lily smiled. It was a week after Dumbledore assigned the report thing and we were headed to meet Nick at the library for the second research session.   
  
"Hey Nicky!" I said as we walked over to the table in the library. He looked at me funny and then smiled at Lily.  
  
"I will go look in the restricted section for some books. You two get some other books." Lily ordered.  
  
"Yes drill sergeant sir! I mean ma'am." I saluted her as she walked off. "So Micky. Lets go look."   
  
"Its Nick." snapped Nick. I don't think he likes me much.  
  
"That's what I said." I answered absentmindedly walking off.  
  
"James!" some girl giggled behind the bookshelf. I decided to go say hi to my bestest best buddy. I walked around the corner and stopped and started walking backwards. That girl Brittany or whatever was practically sitting on his lap and James didn't seem to be objecting too much. He was always the one to love any girl's attention. I hid behind the shelf and removed a book to spy. I think she was about to kiss him.  
  
  
"Come on. We found some books. What are you doing?" asked Lily coming up behind me.   
  
"Oh nothing." I said nervously.   
  
"Who are you spying on?" Lily looked though the shelf. She walked around it and said, "James Potter!" James and Brittany jumped away from each other like they had been burned. By looking at Brittany's smug face I could tell she was glad Lily had caught them kissing.   
  
"Lily! How good to see you." Smiled Brittany.   
  
"Shut-up b***h. James how could you? Huh?" She rounded on him.  
  
"Lily, I can explain." James tried to continue but she broke him off.  
  
"Explain? There's nothing to explain. You are over here making out with this, and I thought you loved me!" She accused.  
  
"Lily I do! That kiss meant nothing. I didn't kiss her she kissed me." James cried as Lily stormed out of the library. He looked at Brittany. "You b***h!" She looked hurt but just sighed, gathered up her stuff and left.   
  
"Sirius! Why didn't you stop her?" James roared running after Lily. I could tell he needed someone to blame for his own mistake, so I just shrugged and watched him go.  
  
***James POV***  
  
What did I do? This is all my fault. My one and only hates me. That kiss meant nothing to me. She kissed me anyway! Will she believe me? That tramp Brittany! Stupid Dumbledore! He's the one that made us do this stupid thing anyway. As all these thoughts raced through my mind I ran blindly to lily's spot not realizing it. There she is. Her whole body shakes as she sobs into her hands while she sits on the bench. She looked up and saw me. She stared at me hurt and mad. In her anger she grabbed her wand and pointed to me.  
  
She drew a long shuttering breath. "Tell me James. Was it all a lie? At Hogsmeade right before I ran? Every time you said I love you? Every tender kiss? Every smile I thought was genuine? WAS IT A LIE? TELL ME NOW JAMES POTTER!"   
  
"No Lily, it wasn't. None of it was a lie. The time at Hogsmeade, every time I said I loved you, every tender kiss, every genuine smile. All of that was the truth. I would never purposely hurt you." I said with amazing calmness. She looked at me.  
  
"You're a LIAR! How can you stand here and look me in the eye and continue to lie?" her anger took over and she wasn't sad anymore. The wand in her hand shook with her body as she looked at me.   
  
"Lily." I said, my voice full of hurt. I walked toward her meaning to take her in a hug.  
  
"STOP. GO AWAY NOW!" She screamed.  
  
"Lily." She looked at me in the eyes for a minute beginning to understand but shook it away.  
  
"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" Lily yelled.  
  
Why wasn't she understanding couldn't she see my hurt. "LILY!"  
  
"I'LL CURSE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seeing the looking her eyes I believed her. She was ready to kill me.   
  
"I love you." I whispered and walked away. As I did I heard he break down in tears. I had been trying to hold back my own but now let them flow freely as I walked deeper into the forest.   
  
  
A/N: Okay that was one of my longest chapters I have ever wrote in one sitting. So please review. If I don't get at least 5 reviews on this chapter good or bad I wont continue. I think 5 is a fair number. I have read stories asking for 20 and they got them.   
Lily_Potter  
  
  
Be A Man Or A Woman Or A Harry Potter Fan And Review!  



	4. *mAyBe It WiLl*

  
  
WiLl It LaSt?  
*MaYbE iT wIlL*   
  
  
****James's POV***  
I was eating my lunch silently thinking about how long Lily would be mad at me. She hadn't even talked to me for the last 11 days. Its not like I kissed Brittany anyway. Doesn't Lily know who much I love her? Obviously not.   
  
"James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Huh?" I replied. "Wait! I got to go. See you later." I grabbed my things and tore from the great hall. I went to the dorms, dropped my school stuff on the floor and grabbed my invisibility cloak and the marauders' map. I hurried as fast as I could to the secret entrance and flew to Hogsmeade. Suddenly a voice in my head told me I was skipping classes. "Lily is worth it," I told myself firmly.   
  
*** Ara's POV***  
  
That night we tried to talk to Lily about Potter, but She just wouldn't listen.  
  
"Come on Lily. He loves you." Jenn said.  
  
"I am going to bed." Lily stated in a voice that plainly said "Another word to me about him and you die."  
  
"Good-night," we mumbled. I climbed into my bed and was snuggling down when I heard an "Ouch!" from Lily's bed.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed scrambling out of my bed and over to hers.  
  
She didn't say anything, just snatched up a quill and scribbled something on some parchment. Then she stormed out of the dorm.   
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Jenn just looked at me.   
  
***James's POV***  
  
She had returned the lily charm I had bought on a necklace for her. Maybe returned isn't the right word for it. More like she stomped into my dorm and dropped it on my face. On the tag I had wrote that said "I will love you for forever and a day" and she had wrote under it "You can't buy my love, Potter". I sighed and put it in my bedside table drawer.  
  
***Lily's POV***  
  
How can you kiss someone and not mean anything? I have to find some guy that will go along with my plan. Who's stupid enough but cares enough about James and me? Sirius!  
  
"Hey Sirius? Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"   
  
  
"No. I am in the process of losing chess, Lils." Sirius answered.  
  
"Okay. Want some help?"  
  
"Okay. Can you beat him?" Sirius said in great concentration.   
  
"I am the only one that can beat Potter." I replied sitting down next to him. He made his move and turned to stare at me.   
  
He leaned in close and mumbled, "This is for you and James's own good." He frenched kissed me and then backed away. Believe it or not but the kiss didn't mean a thing. I was so shocked that I felt nothing. I mean Sirius is a good kisser and all, not as good as.... STOP. Don't even think it. Not at all as good as James. With him it's just different.  
  
"Why did you kiss me Sirius?" I questioned coming out of my shock.  
  
"Yea, why Sirius?" exclaimed James.  
  
"It was for your own good. And James's" He said firmly. "Anyway, the main point is did you feel anything special Lily?"  
  
I was a little uncomfortable. "Er.. Sorry Sirius, but no."  
  
"Good. And James, did you feel anything when Brittie kissed you?"  
  
"Who? Brittany? No." smiled James. I guess he figured out what this psycho, Sirius, was up to.  
  
"Okay so why are you fighting?" asked Sirius smugly obviously proud of himself.   
  
"Because he kissed that tramp when we were going out!" I explained almost yelling trying to control my anger.  
  
"James?" Sirius looked at him expectantly.   
  
"She kissed me. It didn't mean a thing. It was an awful kiss. It felt like she was trying to eat my face." P... James looked at me pleadingly. He can make the cutest puppy dog face. "I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
He sounded so sincere and sweet. Plus he was under a magic spell when he said he loved me.  
  
"Okay you found my soft spot. I'm sorry too." At this James and me broke in to identical grins and Sirius smirked.  
  
"Now kiss and make up." Sirius ordered us. We obeyed his orders and had a long passionate kiss. "Hey! That's enough now! Okay, we get the point! Oi, get a room." Sirius said in mock seriousness. James and I started to laugh and I ended up biting his lip. We started to laugh even more, happy for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! You guys are too much." joked Sirius. "Gee, I didn't know I was that funny." That's just made everyone else start to laugh and us laugh harder.   
  



End file.
